


A series of owls

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: The Diary Of Gellert Grindelwald [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Godric's Hollow, Grindeldore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert has a thing or two to learn about night gowns, and Albus plans on educating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A series of owls

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that my German is far from perfect, but I feel it is important to include it all the same as this is how *I* see Gellert in my own head. As I do not have anyone fluently capable in the language around me, you get what you get. I do try my best; enjoy.

_Albus,_

_I know that I have only just left your company but I had a thought come to me that simply could not wait.  Do you remember the talk we had three nights gone regarding Herr Peverell?  I think I have a solution that might suit us both. Come. Leave your bed and come in your silly sleeping gown, for if this truly cannot wait or I am simply how do you say...Impatient? I will never say._

_I know you will come._

_Gx_

 

~

 _Gellert,_  
  
 _It is a sleeping_   ** _shirt_** _, not a_ _gown_ _; and surely you do not truly expect me to traipse around the sleepy streets of the village in the depth of the night..? What of your aunt and my charges? No, impatient one, I am afraid you will have to contain yourself until the sun’s first rays before you are graced with my riveting presence._  
  
 _Sleep well._  
  
 _Albus._

_~_

_Albus,_

_How can you say such things at this hour? My Tante is in her bed, where she absolutely belongs. Tell me your Geschwistern are not the same? Come, the night is cold and we have much to discuss._

_Gx_

_post scriptum~It most certainly is a gown!_

_~_

_Gellert,_  
  
 _Ariana and Aberforth are indeed slumbering peacefully, a feat I yearn to experience on my own should you cease with your insistent requests for my company. We may have much to discuss, but what of my_ _honour_ _were I discovered slinking inside your house at this late hour?_  
  
 _In addition, as your dearest friend, I see it fit to educate you in our language as you seem to lack the true understanding of the word night shirt, for instance._  
  
 _Albus._

**Compendium of Common Words and Words Extravagant and Their Meanings and Use**  
 **By Melinda Warblebottom**  
  
sleep shirt  (slēp’shûrt”),  
—n.   
a shirt like garment, usually knee-length or shorter, worn for sleeping.

_~_

_Albus,_

_You are fooling no one with these words, I believe you not for one moment. Tell me you do not wish to come? Say it and I shall leave you to your slumber as you so wish. Say it is so and I will wait for the sun, as you suggest. Come like I know you desire, perhaps I will even make you a cup of your tea you are so fond of._

_Ah, do you see what you reduce me to! Bribery to share the company of my one true companion, such irony is this!_

_Gx_

_post scriptum~That sleeping gown of yours cannot keep you as warm as I!_

_~_

_Gellert,_  
  
 _I shall come if only to allow this wretched owl of yours some peace; and rest assured that I shall make you see reason by ways of MW’s esteemed Compendium._  
  
 _I expect tea... and biscuits!_  
  
 _Albus._

_~_

I knew he would come.


End file.
